poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Get Callie's Heart Back
They made it through the Castle and they saw Black Doom's Henchmen Flora: Those were Black Doom's Guard. Sparx: We can do this. Gibson: Attention! Return to your duty! They are fighting and they found Callie's Heart, Sparx uses his power and the Callie's Heart has been release, and then lights appeared Gibson: Huh? Sparx: What's that? Flashback Callie's is talking to the Swat Kat Callie: You're sure you can come back? T-Bone: Don't worry, we will someday. Razor: We'll come back after we finish the Mission. Callie: Okay, just be safe. Both: We will! They blast off Flashback has ended Sparx: What is that? Gibson: Do I see something? Flora: That's Callie's memories. She must have gotten her heart back. Gibson: So her dream came true? Flora: Yes, not long ago. Dreams are very strong beliefs. Callie's led her to her friendship. Fauna: I see you hold strong beliefs too. Don't you, dears? Gibson: Of course. Flora: You also has a strong light. Sparx: We did. Merryweather: All right. Hurry, we can't stay here! They are gonna leave until Black Doom appeared Black Doom: Somebody has released Callie's Heart. Tell me, monkeys, was it you? Flora: Black Doom. Sparx: Yeah! Because you stole her heart! He gonna fight him and he disappeared Black Doom: A Sword... You must be Sparx and Gibson. Gibson: What? How did you know about us... And the sword? Black Doom: My powers ensure I'd know of the sword to bringing me more hearts. Antauri gave me a demonstration. Sparx: What? Antuari.... He was here? Gibson: When? Black Doom: Well, of course. In fact, it was him who stole Callie's Heart. Sparx: I'm not believing you! Gibson: Me too! They are gonna fight him Black Doom: I was going to leave up you unharmed... But it seems I have no choice, but to do this! They are gonna fight him and they defeated him Sparx: There's no way Antuari would take someone's heart for that! Black Doom: You didn't believe me? That's miserable, for he agreed so easily. Sparx: Have he. Nova: Sparx! Gibson! Don't be stupid! Then saw Nova and Otto Gibson: Guys! Otto: Antuari would never do that. He's our team. They look happy Sparx: Yeah. Black Doom: Hmm... The truth can be most foul even amongst the closest of teams. After all, one never knows the secret of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agreed... Sparx... Gibson.... Nova... Otto They doesn't like him, and Nova and Otto look at Sparx Nova: Chiro, send us. Sparx... let's go back to the City. Sparx: I... Otto: Antuari would never leave... Flashback has started ???? Like right now? He's leaving the city. And by the time you'd catch up... he'll be a different monkey. Flashback has ended Sparx: I can't.... But I can't go with you. Nova: Why not? Sparx: It's just.... I have to find him, before it's too late. He and Gibson left Nova: Guys! Sparx: Antauri, where are you? Gibson: Don't worry, we'll find him.